Lessons
by GleeBang
Summary: Santana and Brittany have got a few things to show Rachel, and Quinn is all too happy to help her practice. Set right after 'Wet' and 'Who Knew' / Heavy, heavy smut - read responsibly.


**A/N: Yeah, this is probably my favourite smut fic that I've written so far. Basically it picks up where _Wet_ and _Who Knew?_ left off. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Rachel stooped to pick up her green bikini as they walked past it, but Quinn kept dragging her along.

"Wait, Quinn, my suit," she protested.

Quinn smirked at her. "You're not going to need it, Rachel."

Rachel felt her cheeks heat up. Compromising, she picked up her towel from the lounge chair and wrapped it around herself. It wasn't really big enough – her breasts swelled over the top and her butt was dangerously close to being exposed – but it would do.

Quinn just shook her head at her and led her into the house, up the stairs, and down the hall. The guest room door was open, to Rachel's shock.

Quinn stood in the doorway for a moment, keeping Rachel behind her. She peered over Quinn's shoulder and nearly gasped out loud at what she was seeing.

Santana was on all fours, fingers clutching the guest room quilt, as Brittany bucked her hips against her from behind. "What are they…?" Rachel breathed in Quinn's ear.

Quinn's eyes danced. "Strap-on," she whispered back. Quinn was getting so wet that she was pretty sure it was soaking through her bikini.

"Quinn!" Brittany said, finally noticing her in the doorway. "Wanna join us?"

"Well," Quinn said, stepping aside to reveal Rachel. "Actually, we were hoping you could help us."

Santana groaned loudly as Brittany withdrew the strap-on again. Quinn giggled. "Come on, Santana, Rachel's not so bad."

"Fucking right," Santana said lowly, eyes raking in Rachel's curvy form, barely covered by the towel. "What do you need help with? Sure sounded like you were taking care of business down there."

Rachel blushed scarlet, while Quinn just let her lips curve upward. "I was. But Rachel needs a little help."

Brittany smiled. "First time, Rachel?"

The girl nodded mutely.

Brittany pulled out of Santana and bounced over to Quinn and Rachel, grabbing each of them by a hand. "Come on. We'll teach you."

She took the strap-on off, making Santana grumble in annoyance. "I'll make it up to you," Brittany cooed. "Lie down."

Santana settled herself on her back, stretching out luxuriously, and Quinn did the same right next to her. Brittany motioned for Rachel to kneel next to her at the foot of the bed.

"Girls are easy to please when you know what you're doing," Brittany said cheerfully. "And I know for a fact that Quinn is pretty... _vocal_ about what she wants."

Quinn laughed and Rachel couldn't help but watch her breasts bouncing up and down.

"Anyway," Brittany continued, and pulled on Santana's legs until they straddled her kneeling form. Rachel did the same. "Just do what I do for now. We'll teach you to improvise later."

Brittany ran a hand down Santana's flat stomach while Rachel pulled Quinn's bikini bottoms off, exposing everything. Rachel swallowed hard. "She's pretty, huh?" Brittany laughed. "Just wait, though. Of the three of us, we voted – I've got the best tits, Santana's got the best pussy, and Quinn's got the best ass."

Rachel looked visibly frightened and Brittany giggled at her. "We won't go there today. Maybe some other time."

Brittany pushed open Santana's outer lips now, watching Rachel do the same thing to Quinn. Both the girls moaned and Brittany was reminded of how turned on they both already were. This would be an easy job.

She slid one finger inside of Santana and Rachel did the same to Quinn. "More," Santana moaned. "You've got that damn strap-on to live up to." Brittany grinned and shoved another two fingers in.

"I want more too," Quinn breathed.

"Only two," Brittany warned. "Quinn's smaller than San."

Rachel slid another finger inside and held it there, smiling as Quinn panted in approval. "Just go in an out, slowly at first," Brittany instructed. "If you want you can – "

"_Oh!_" Quinn shrieked as Rachel's fingers scissored inside of her. "Ow – a little slower – _yes_," she moaned.

Brittany nodded in approval as she continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Santana. San was getting frustrated; her own hand was straying near her clit, but Brittany knocked it aside.

"This little bud here is the clit," Brittany informed Rachel. "Some girls you want to be gentle with it, but Quinn and Santana both like it rough."

Brittany pressed her thumb against Santana's clit, watching the girl's hips buck upward. "See?" she giggled.

Rachel put a tentative finger against Quinn's clit, watching as her muscles contracted around her other hand. She liked the pulling sensation on her fingers.

"Be creative," Brittany said. "If you want to do something, try it. She'll tell you if it feels wrong."

Rachel traced a circle around Quinn's clit and watched it grow more and more erect. Her fingers were slipping and sliding now, covered in the wetness that was seeping out of Quinn. She pumped the fingers of her other hand a little bit, loving the way they glided in and out so easily.

"_Tease_," Quinn growled.

Rachel laughed and leaned forward a couple inches. "You want to taste her?" Brittany asked, watching them closely. Rachel noticed that while she had one hand in Santana, Brittany's other hand was between her own legs, rubbing up and down. The wet feeling between Rachel's legs returned.

"Yeah," Rachel said, and let go of her towel as she bent down to taste Quinn. Brittany let out a moan as the towel slipped away, revealing Rachel's round ass and swollen mound.

Brittany had a thing for good pussy – she couldn't help it. Santana was all about tits, but Brittany was more of a below-the-belt girl.

She slipped her fingers out of Santana and said, hoarsely, "Give me a minute, San."

Santana sat up, looking clearly annoyed. "Excuse me?"

"I'll make it up to you. Just... just give me a minute."

Rachel was bent over Quinn, now, licking up her slit in long, slow movements. Quinn could feel herself teetering on the edge. She tangled her hands in Rachel's hair and pushed the girl's face down hard against herself. "Suck my clit, Rachel," she commanded.

Rachel felt almost like she couldn't breathe at first; the wetness filled her mouth. When she pulled back a bit, about to attach her lips to Quinn's clit, she suddenly felt Brittany scoot up behind her.

"Relax," Brittany whispered, her breath hot in Rachel's ear. She shivered and goosebumps arose along her neck. Brittany kissed them, pushing Rachel's hair out of the way. "Spread your legs."

"What?"

Brittany pulled at Rachel's legs, encouraging her to spread them far apart as she sat up on her knees. Then Brittany flipped onto her back on the carpet, pulling herself up so that her head rested between Rachel's legs.

"Go back to Quinn," Brittany said, looking up at Rachel's pussy with a devilish grin. "I'm just gonna do my thing down here."

Rachel turned back to Quinn, who was almost writhing on the bed, and touched her lips to her mound again. Quinn tasted sweet and musky, and Rachel could hardly get enough of it. She darted her tongue out to swipe it along her slit.

"Fuck, Rachel," Quinn groaned.

Rachel suddenly squeaked as Brittany's long tongue ran her up and down, collecting her juice. "Mmm," Brittany hummed against her.

Santana, who had been feeling rather disgruntled, clambered to her knees. "Fuck this," she said, and crawled overtop of Quinn's mouth. "Make me come, baby." She lowered her pussy to Quinn's waiting lips. She grunted, low and guttural, when Quinn's tongue pushed inside of her.

It was Quinn who came first. When Rachel's lips attached around her clit and sucked, she came so hard that her vision blurred. "_Rachel,_" she gasped. "Oh my _god_, _yes!_"

"Oh!" Rachel said in surprise, as a wave of wetness washed across her tongue, and she lapped it up eagerly. Then, as Brittany's tongue danced around her entrance – "_Oh!_"

Quinn was loud, moaning and screaming into Santana's pussy, and the vibrations sent her over the edge too. "Fuck!" Santana ground out over the sound of Quinn's panting.

Rachel was last, and Quinn and Santana were both glad that they had the presence of mind to see her coming, because the show was spectacular. Now leaning back on her knees, she was quite literally riding Brittany's face, letting the blonde girl's tongue plunge in an out of her. "Oh! _Oh, _Brittany, _yes!_"

Santana smirked and climbed off of Quinn, letting the other girl sit up. "Fuck me, that's hot," she whispered to Quinn.

"Uh huh," Quinn said, eyes trained on Rachel's face.

"_Oh!"_ Rachel shrieked, and her body shook as the orgasm hit her. She yelled so loudly that it echoed in the hallway. "Right there!"

A minute later, when Rachel finally opened her eyes, she found Santana and Quinn both staring at her. She moved backward a few inches, straddling Brittany's stomach.

"You've got a _really_ good pussy," Brittany breathed, licking her lips.

Rachel bent down and kissed her, tasting her own juice on Brittany's tongue. "Thanks," she murmured into her lips.

When she looked up, Quinn was next to her and pulling her in for a kiss as well. "That was good, Rachel," she purred.

Santana was moving around the bed, now, and pulled her up off of Brittany by her elbow. Rachel squeaked when Santana's rough hand covered her breast.

"I get Berry this round," Santana all but growled, twisting her nipple in her hand, and Rachel cried out. It hurt a little, but in a way that was so hot that she thought her head might explode.

"Okay," Brittany shrugged. She handed Rachel the strap-on.

"I don't know what to do with this," Rachel said confusedly.

Santana sighed and took the strap-on from her. "It's not hard, Berry. Put it on and fuck me. That's really all there is to it."

Rachel blushed bright red and slipped it on, trying to position the straps right. She squirmed a bit. "Okay," she said, feeling flushed. "Um – where should I...?"

Santana bent herself forward over the wooden desk chair in the guest room, her ass high in the air and her pussy exposed. It was her favourite position.

"Take me, Berry," she breathed harshly.

Rachel put a pair of tentative hands on Santana's hips and nudged the dong near the edge of Santana's sex. "Come on, baby, don't toy with me," Santana ordered.

Rachel pushed it in slowly.

"Harder," Santana whined.

She withdrew a little more quickly and then slid it in a little harder.

"I mean it, Berry! I'm used to Puck fucking me, you think he's gentle? _Take me_!"

The next time, Rachel bucked her hips into Santana's ass as fast as she could.

"_Yes_, Berry, _yes_," Santana panted. "More. _More._"

Rachel normally hated being bossed around. But now, there was something about Santana's tone that was making her burn – in a good way.

She settled into a rhythm, drilling into Santana as hard as she possibly could and pulling out a bit slower, letting the other girl savour the feeling. She listened to Santana's cries getting louder and louder and felt the harness pushing against her own mound, rubbing her roughly.

She became vaguely aware of Quinn and Brittany eating each other out on the bed next to her, Brittany on top and Quinn on the bottom. Their long, breathy moans only made her feel more wet.

"_Fuck me_, oh god, oh _fuck_, oh _baby_," Santana swore, pushing her ass back against Rachel. She was learning that while some of the things Santana said were orders, some of them were just dirty talk. Rachel liked the dirty talk.

Actually, she fucking _loved_ the dirty talk.

"You like that?" Rachel breathed, surprised at herself for even asking.

"Fuck, _fuck, yes_," Santana groaned. "Touch my fucking clit, Berry."

Rachel reached a hand around Santana's hip, using her fingers to try and find her clit. It was harder when she couldn't see what she was doing.

"Lower," Santana keened desperately. "Lower, lower, _yes_ – oh _god, _Berry, _yes, _right there!"

Rachel moved her fingers lightly, still pounding into Santana as hard as she could. Then, without warning, she pressed down hard.

"_Fuck!_" Santana shouted as she came, gripping onto the chair and clenching around the strap-on. "Oh _fuck! Fuck!_"

The fabric of the straps pressed against Rachel again as Santana jerked back against her, and she came while she was still in the harness.

When the four of them were finally spent, they wound up lying on the bed. Rachel's head was pillowed comfortably against Brittany's breasts, and her hand splayed across Quinn's stomach on her other side; Santana was on Brittany's other side, an arm thrown around Brittany's hips.

"So this is how you guys spend your Saturdays?" Rachel asked mildly.

Quinn giggled and shifted onto her side so that her boobs jiggled invitingly in Rachel's face. "Pretty much."

"The three of you just coop yourselves up in your house and screw each other senseless," Rachel said, still trying to comprehend this. She had imagined that the Cheerios spent their weekends shopping or getting facials.

Not _this_ kind of facial.

"Well," Brittany said lightly. "Now I'd say the _four_ of us just coop ourselves up and fuck each other senseless."

Rachel turned her head, letting Brittany's nipple rub against her cheek. "Oh yeah?"

"_Oh _yeah," Brittany answered.

Rachel smiled and opened her mouth, gliding her tongue against Brittany's nipple. "Good," she said, her voice low.

"You're a bit of a fiend, you know that, Rachel?" Quinn asked, amused, as Rachel flipped over and took one of Brittany's gorgeous tits completely into her mouth.

Rachel looked up at Quinn, her perfect round tits, and was reminded of a conversation she'd had with this girl many months ago. She laughed out loud as she answered –

"Oh, you have _no_ idea."

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this little pool-side trilogy. Reviews make my day ;)**


End file.
